1. Scope of the Invention
This invention relates generally to personal mobility vehicles, and more particularly to a self-propelled personal mobility vehicle and frame therefor which may be quickly dismantled and reassembled for transport or use as desired.
2. Prior Art
Three wheeled or tricycle-style self-propelled personal mobility vehicles have become extremely popular recently. Such vehicles are rapidly becoming very commonplace for transporting a handicapped or physically impaired person within the home, throughout shopping centers and elsewhere.
Because these personal mobility vehicles are useful in many settings, they have become more compact and typically incorporate features which facilitate dismantling of the vehicle for transport. Although some automobiles have been equipped with small bumper hitch-type trailers which facilitate loading the personal mobility vehicle directly thereinto without dismantling, the vast majority of such personal mobility vehicles are normally taken apart by breaking them down into their major components and loading them into the trunk of an automobile for transport.
A portion of one such compact self-propelled personal mobility vehicle is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 and further described in the Detailed Description section. The portion of this prior art vehicle shown represents the rear drive assembly separated from the rear of the frame in FIG. 1 and operably connected thereto in FIG. 2. Although applicant's invention incorporates a rear drive assembly including a transaxle similar to this prior art device, by applicant's invention, the dismantling and reassembly is made considerably more convenient and secure.
The following U.S. and foreign patents are representative of other prior art personal mobility vehicles of a less similar nature:
______________________________________ Benson 2,671,673 Kramer 4,570,739 Shepard 4,666,008 Cresswell 4,708,219 Brandenfels 4,750,578 Cresswell 4,757,868 Kramer 4,834,409 Cresswell 4,861,058 Doman 4,944,349 Hopely Jr. 4,947,955 Peterson 5,101,920 United Kingdom 2133358A ______________________________________
The present invention provides a self-propelled personal mobility vehicle, frame therefor and method of assembly which not only adds increased strength and rigidity to the interengagement between the two major components or assemblies, but also renders the assembly and dismantling thereof considerably easier, even for a one-handed elderly user.